Destiny
by Hersheys Kisses 96137
Summary: What happens when Patricia founds out a shocking discovery about the destiny of Nina and Eddie. Neddie One Shot.
1. Best Day Ever

**My Neddie first One Shot. Tell me if you want me to continue.**

It was a nice autumn afternoon and Nina had recently finish class. She was on a good mood that day. It was the last day of school and then a so long waited vacations, she was going back to USA along with Eddie. Of course Fabien isn't very happy, but he will get over it. She entered the house filling the hotness of the stove, when she suddenly noticed a blond boy sited on the stairs

"Hi Eddie!" Nina said cheerfully. Her smile suddenly dropped at the image in front of her. Eddie was wrapping his arms around his legs, his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying, a brown cover book was lying next to him, maybe the book was so sad that Eddie was crying. "Hey Eddie! What's happening?" She asked concerned. He shrugged and looked down. She walk towards him and graved the book, then sited where the book had been, and place it in her lap. She put her hand in her back and started rubbing it a little.

"Come on Eddie, what's happening, please tell me." Eddie looked upstairs and Nina followed his gaze, Patricia's door was open and she was crying. Then Patricia noticed us, she wiped a few tears and looked furiously at Nina. She stood up from her bed and walk towards her door.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT NINA!" she shouted, she was clearly upset. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID EGYPTAN ANCESTERS. I. HATE. YOU" she salaamed the door. Eddie looked down. Nina was now more confused than ever.

"Page 96." He simply said. She open the book and started looking for the page. "Patricia found it," he left a soundless small laugh "you should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless." Nina didn't understand his statement. Page 96. Her face dropped.

"Ohhh." She bit her lip, Patricia would hate her for a lifetime. She glanced again to the book and read again the text.

'For as long as the Chosen One and the Orisan have existed, they had been destined to be together' she blushed at the toughs. _Being with Eddie for the rest of my life. NO NINA! You are in love with Fabian! Not Eddie._ She keep on reading, 'This is just a theory, as many Chosen Ones and Orisans have never met or are relatives. 'We_ have met and we aren't family, so…_

"You know what this means right?" He took my hand and squeezed. _Eddie was my best friend, he is like a brother to me. _Nina looked into his hazel eyes and placed her had on his cheek, he smiled making her blush. She stated feeling butterflies in her stomach, no one could make her fell this way, not even Fabian.

"I have to tell Fabian" her heart sank. Telling this to Fabian will demolish him, Nina has been one of the most important people of his love, and he truly love Nina. "What am I going to do?" she asked, she let a tear down her face.

"First you are going to stop crying." He softly said, then he place his warm hand on her wet cheek. She smiled. "Then you have two options. You can go and talk to Fabian or, you can kiss me." He winked at her, she blushed, and the other came by instinct.

She pressed her lips against his and moved them slowly. She slowly put her hands behind his back. He put his free hand on her tight. Their lips moved synchronized, the need of air was forgotten as the continue kissing. Nina pulled away and rested her forehead in his chest. He moved his hand of her cheek and placed it on her waist. It was perfect.

"I think I could get used to this." He whispered in her ear. She raised her head and smiled at him, she pulled him closer and hugged him. Her hands playing with his hair and his hands traveling through her back. The scent of his cologne was killing her.

"Me too." She softly whispered in his ear. He pulled away and stood up from the stairs, then Eddie held his hand to her. She took it stood up. They locked hands and started walking towards the door. "Wait," Eddie looked at her smiling, "Where are we going?"

"Someone has to tell Fabian" He replied. They continue walking till they reached the door.

"This is going to be the best summer ever."


	2. Nothing I Have Ever Dreamed Of

** As you guys have asked here I bring the continuation of Destiny. I don't know how long this will be, but it's going to be pretty long. So enjoy!**

Nina P.O.V

It has been one day since Eddie and I kissed, since the day we realized we were meant to be together. We hadn't told anyone yet. We had decided to tell Fabian after the holidays, not that I preferred going around and cheating my boyfriend with my soul mate, but I had too. I would screw up things if I told him right before leaving for two weeks. I'll never forgive myself.

Patricia hasn't told anyone yet. Maybe she doesn't want to admit to herself or to other people that her long lasting gorgeous boyfriend is in love with somebody else, and she can't do anything about it. Or she just haven't got any time, because in the minute everyone had gotten back to the house they had gone to their rooms to pack.

Mara was coming along with us in this trip, the moment I told her about an Egyptian museum back home she began to plan a trip to California. Because my home wasn't big enough and my granny had gotten sick we were going to stay in a hotel very near from Eddie's. As I have said before, perfect holidays.

Mara and I had gotten to the airport at 7 in the morning, Eddie was lucky because he had gotten the evening trip, but Mara and I weren't that lucky. We are now in a silent airport waiting for the plane to leave. It was empty. Not a single soul waiting for it.

We were both sited next to the boarding zone, waiting. "So, Mara. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I ask. If we are going to spend the holidays together at least we could make some friend bounding. She looked up to my eyes with the guiltiest look I've ever seen.

"Yes, there is something I want to talk to you about." There was a long pause, she stared at my eyes for a long time waiting for a response. I smiled at her and she continued. "I was with Fabian, he was upset because you were going back to your country with Eddie, and Fabian doesn't trust him. We were sited on his bed when Patricia came in and told us about you and Eddie.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V

"Patricia, you can't go around making up stuff about my girlfriend, it is just mean!" He raised up his voice, and slammed the door in her face. He quickly walked to me and gave me his hand. I stood up and faced him with all my body, then we both got a message, it had a picture attached, in the picture there was a blond and a light brunette kissing, you couldn't make up their faces, but you knew just who they were.

"Fabian, they may not be." I encourage him. He wasn't crying, his eyes weren't wet either. He wasn't sad, or angry. He was expecting this. "Fabian, please say something," I walked up to him and placed my hand softly in his cheek. "Please Fabian, say something"

"Do you love me?" He blurred out without hesitation. He wasn't taking it back, in fact he was staring at my eyes endlessly. "Do you love me?" he said again. I don't know. We have been friends for a long time, and we know so much about each other. But I don't know if I love him. Yes, I have been recently bumped by Jerome without any explanation, and yes, my like for Fabian has increased a lot since then. I lowered my hand, so it was now resting on his chest.

"I don't know." I told him. We continued staring at each other trying to see through our eyes and into our soul. We were too close. Fabian suddenly wrapped his arm on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his breathing against my mine, and mi hand was the only thing between us, but we kept staring at each other.

"Well, you better make up your mind after this." And then he pressed his lips on mine. It was rough, but full with the emotion of being loved. We may have stood there for a lifetime, but it didn't matter how good I felt, it was wrong. Thought, I couldn't stop. I was under this spell were all I could do was to melt in Fabian's arms. Soon we were both I his bed, kissing. Soon he got up, I thought he was going to say this was wrong, or maybe he was going to ask me how I felt, but instead he got up and locked the door. Then he came back and begun kissing me fiercely. I was left under him, and his body was crushing me.

He slowly unbuttoned my blouse, leaving me in a plain shirt. He then took off his shirt and then mine. After he started sucking all my neck. I moved my hands over his bare chest, then he pulled off my skirt and soon he took off his trousers. He had done the job of screwing me up all by himself. He hadn't asked me if he could, but I had never told him to stop.

We soon laid naked under his covers. He was sleeping. His back facing me, I just laid there, looking up to the celling. Fabian doesn't love me, he just had sex with me because he is mad at Nina for cheating on him. He has just cheated Nina with me, what a friend I am. I have just given my virginity to a guy how doesn't love me. Worst. I have given my virginity to a guy whom I don't love, while the guy was cheating his girlfriend who is actually a good friend of mine. I have screwed up. I need to get out of here.

**You didn't love her.**

**You just didn't want to be alone.**

**Or maybe, she was just good for your ego.**

**Or maybe, she made you feel better about your miserable life,**

**But you didn't love her.**

**Because you don't destroy people you love**

** -Grey's Anatomy**


End file.
